Yes
by diamondprincessforever
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet by fate after Draco moves out of his old apartment and she moves in. They are not magic in this story and they don't know each other yet. This is based on Chad Brock's song "Yes" ONESHOT


Disclaimer- I do not own the characters nor the song which is used.

A/N- Based on the song Yes by Chad Brock. Draco and Hermione are both muggle in this story and they have never met. Read and Review.

Hermione had finally unpacked all the boxes from her move into her new apartment. The manly black wall the last tenant had were off set with her red and white flowered cushions and white furniture.

_She moved into my old apartment_

_That's how we got this whole thing started_

Just as she was going to set the last box in the hall so she could take them all down later she noticed a pile of envelops lying on the floor. Picking it up she noticed that it was addressed to **Draco L. Malfoy**, who was the previous tenant.

'It's a good thing the last tenant left his number just in case this happened. I should call right now just in case this is important.' Hermione thought as she made her way to the kitchen to look up his number. 'Here it is,' she thinks as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Draco said.

_She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me_

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, the new tenant, who took over your old apartment. I have some mail here waiting for you."

_I told her I would come and get it_

Draco replied, "I'll come over after work to pick it up. Around five, if that is all right with you?"

"That would be fine, I'll see you then, bye" Hermione responded.

_How could I know in just a minute_

Draco arrived promptly at five o'clock and rang the intercom to his old apartment.

"Who is it?" A feminine voice asked.

Draco responded, "It is Draco Malfoy, I am here to pick up my mail."

"Come on up." It said.

_That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny_

When Hermione pulled open the door, after Draco knocked, her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't thought he looked that good from the sound of his voice. 'Well, I'll be! He is amazing, the perfectly white blond hair, and steel grey eyes. And I bet if he took off that tie he would like even better in his blue shirt.' If Hermione wasn't the lady that she was she would have fainted.

Draco also had thoughts about her himself, 'Wow! Look at her in that blue tank and black skirt. Her hair looks like chocolate, perfectly matching her beautiful eyes.'

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he stuck out his hand.

Hermione took it and said, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Please come in and have a seat, I'll go get your mail."

Draco sat on the white couch and asked as Hermione went to the kitchen to get the mail, "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's a really nice apartment. The neighbourhood is great too. Quite. I like having peacefulness." Hermione responded as she came back into the living room.

"Yeah, that is one of the main reasons that I moved to this neighborhood. Unfortunately, I had move closer to work."

"What do you do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm an investment banker. What about you?"

"I'm a boring old librarian." Hermione answered.

Draco looked up at her, "There's nothing boring about that. You get to spend your whole day with books. I get to spend mine with boring stuffy old rich people who don't know what to do with their money, even when I help them."

_Ohhh how we sat there talking just like we were old friends_

Draco and Hermione sat there talking for hours. Until Draco finally looked at his watch, "Oh my, its nine o'clock already! I guess, I should go."

"Oh, alright." Hermione said getting up off the couch.

_Ohhh then I asked her can I see you again_

Hermione walked Draco to the door. Just before he was through the doorway, Draco asked, "Can I see you again?"

_She said yes!_

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Yes, I would like that."

_And I said wow!_

Draco smiled. "Wow! That's great!"

_She said when_

"When?" Hermione asked.

_And I said how about right now_

"How we go out right now?"

"Alright, let's go!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her purse and coat from behind the door then locked up.

_Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate_

Once on the street in front of her apartment Draco turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you believe in fate?" _  
_

_And she said yes_

Hermione smiled up at Draco and answered, "Yes, I believe in fate."

======================A Couple Months Later========================

_The days flew by just like a fast train_

Hermione was cuddled up on the couch with Draco, in her apartment, when he turned to her and said, "I can't believe how fast the time has gone. It feels just like yesterday when I came over to get my mail."

Hermione looked up at him and said, "I know. I don't even remember before I met you."

_And nothing else has been on my brain_

_Except the thought of how she makes me the man I wanna be  
_

"You've been all I have thought about for the last couple months. You make me the man I want to be."

_She's the one I long for a million reasons  
Loving her is just like breathing  
It's easy and it's obvious she was made for me_

"You're the only one that I want to be with. Being with you is just like breathing. You were made for me Hermione."

"And you me Draco. I don't know what I would do without you."

_Ohhh then it happened one night looking in her eyes_

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and got down on one knee. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

_  
Ohhh when I popped the question much to my surprise_

"Hermione, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

_She said yes!_

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Yes, I would love to marry you!" Then she jumped into his arms and gave him a light kiss.

_And I said wow!_

Draco smiled. "Wow! That's great!"

_She said when_

"When?" Hermione asked.

_And I said how about right now_

"I want to marry you as soon as I can!"

"Alright!" She exclaimed. He closed the gap between them and passionately kissed her. Hermione's knees went weak. She had to place her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall over.

_Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate_

Draco pulled back and asked Hermione "Do you believe in fate?" _  
_

_And she said yes_

Hermione beamed at Draco and answered, "Yes, I really do believe in fate."

_So we called a preacher, family and friends_

Hermione pulled away from Draco. "I have to call my parents and tell them that we are getting married."

For the next couple hours Hermione and Draco called both of their families.

==================On the following Saturday==========================

_And nothing's been the same since…_

The bridal music started to play and the double doors opened to reveal a gorgeously dressed Hermione on the arm of her father, holding red roses and white lilies. She was wearing a simple straight, strapless white dress. Draco's breath was taken away.

All the way down the aisle Hermione stared a Draco in his black suit with burgundy shirt.

Once Hermione's dad placed her hand in Draco's the preacher started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Let us begin with the vows. Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, all the days of your life?"

_She said yes!_

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "Yes, I do!

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, all the days of your life?"

_And I said wow!_

Draco smiled. "Wow! I mean I do!"

The congregation giggled at Draco's slip up.

The preacher then had the place the rings on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The preacher exclaimed.

_She said when_

"When?" Hermione whispered.

_And I said how about right now_

"Now!" Draco whispered back and leaned in a kissed her passionately not caring that their families were sitting right there.

When they pulled apart the preacher turned to their family and friends. "I know announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Draco took a hold of Hermione's hand and they walked down the aisle.

_Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate_

When they were heading down the steps of the chapel Draco looked over at Hermione and asked "Do you believe in fate?" _  
_

_And she said yes_

Hermione beamed at Draco and answered, "Yes, I definitely believe in fate."

A/N: Alright that was officially my second one shot. I am thinking of writing a one shot sequel (at the request of my cousin.). I'm not sure yet. Please read and review.


End file.
